drowlovefandomcom-20200214-history
DrowLove Memes
Goman snada? Know what's funny? Explaining the mechanics of a joke. Know what's even funnier? Explaining the mechanics of an in-joke. And you know what's even more funny? Talking about being funny while listing, in encyclopedic fashion, all the jokes and in-jokes of a meritocratic an elitist RP group. We rock. (LOOMEY EDIT) STFU Yubi we are not **~ELITIST~**, we didn't take apps and the whole game was an accident! Elitist would be making interested people jump through all kinds of hoops including two or three apps and a wiki full of information, and then taking our pick of the best of the best. OH WAIT. Anyway, Pros/Cons Usually in a thought bubble, used to show that a character is having trouble making a decision. Can't really be replied to and therefore is mostly used as somewhat humorous filler. Bonus: it's impossible to write "pros/cons" in AIM chats without causing an error. Drea the Rapist Drea has pretty much hit on 75% of the people on the boat right now. Onion (in general) If it was an anime, she would be the cute pet. Granth (in general) Because he's a freaking level 25 ROBOT. Boat (in general) DrowLove is actually about Boat, our protagonist, and hir epic journeys. Shin Is Never Online Now appearing in Lumi's dreams. Frownyface!Characters Began with Frownyface!Lueali and has moved on to making bigger and better things unhappy. HAIR, GLORIOUS HAIR Because Drea is super creepy and before we'd even reached page two, he'd stolen a piece of Arinae's hair and sniffed Lueali's. NPCs (in general) Silhouettes with NPC written on the face, made to do things like row boats and carry unconscious people. We've been putting more effort into it recently, but still. Flancat Flan's head taped onto a cat body, with a snake tongue. It's as fucking creepy as it sounds. Flan IS a Cat. Justice once compared elves to cats, and Flan is really the paragon of this theory. Cockatiel!Flan Fights mirrors in OOC Flan!Flan What you get when you name your character after FOOD. Gibbering Mouther!Flan Honestly, you can pretty much take Flan's coloration and apply it to anything, sprinkle it with belts, and have an instant joke. Inner!Autem Who is bold enough to say things that Autem is too polite to say. Crash and Qili (and Cal sometimes) Protip: If you need to leave an RP, at least be polite enough to draw a "leaving" post. Chav/Gangster!Pyras/Lueali ABOMINATIONS BoatShaped!Objects I have no idea how this one got started, but there it is. And while we're on the topic... Nosebleeds Not DrowLove-specific, but it's definitely something we picked up and ran off with. I'll tell you what it symbolizes when you're older. Bees Fox's meme, dragged to DrowLove because, for some reason, bees are REALLY FUNNY. Fun bee fact: The males are mostly there to get laid and then die. The workers and warriors are predominately female. I wonder what other hyper-matriarchal society is hinted at in the RP? Shoop da Woop We didn't make this up, we just wish we had. Verbing! Started by Bob, taken by everyone else, an easy OOCish way to make sure your drawing reads 100% the way you meant it to. Pink and Hearts (NO IT'S NOT.) This is sort of our logo/mascot/theme, because it doesn't fit the feel of the story at all and is therefore perfect. HE NEEDS TO INGEST IT Proper formatting is all caps, no punctuation. First said by Pyras and probably wouldn't have caught on if it wasn't in capslock. Import Justice (22:13:17):I just realized Import Justice (22:13:23):Pyras freaking talks in capital letters Import Justice (22:13:26):HE NEEDS TO INGEST IT Import Justice (22:14:14):"Yeah, so, I was thinking that maybe later, we could-" "HE NEEDS TO INGEST IT." Import Justice (22:14:47):no wonder she has no friends Pineapples Why a drow pirate and his crew of lizardmen and Autem are transporting tropical fruit, we will never know. Delayed Objects Stolen from the Silva Mundi RP, this is when you forget to draw something important in the post, and then draw that and nothing else in the next post to make up for it. Pyras is Hip Also so so so hot hot. KoolAid!Flan Because we don't have enough variations on this character already. Flan's Nose And it was never seen again. Flan and Drea Fighting Any setting, any situation, any other variables. If these two are together, they will have a fight. CURRENT MENTAL STATE No point really, it's just for fun. BEEF! Because Arinae is really slim for someone with 18STR. Strikethrough For those times when you open your mouth to say something, realize how stupid it is, and shut your mouth again. Lue and Drea NEVER LOCK THE DOOR Regardless of how many times they find themselves alone, together, and/or unclothed, these two will NEVER remember to lock the door. Autem in Doorways Some kind of symbolism, or an honest coincidence? YOU DECIDE. Bze! Susan, touch-typing, and a non-QWERTY keyboard collide. Hilarity ensues. Anzwaz... Twilight Because poking fun at it will never ever get old. Category:Information